


Bringing La Bouff Sugar To Arendelle

by ashleybenlove



Category: Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Anna is thirsty for chocolate, Auroras, Business, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Naveen and Tiana and Kristoff and Anna all ship Charlotte/Elsa, Sugar, really the sugar agreement is an excuse to see each other regularly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Charlotte and Elsa enter into an agreement to bring La Bouff Sugar to Arendelle.





	Bringing La Bouff Sugar To Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Elsa/Charlotte. Charlotte had always wanted a prince; she didn't expect to completely charm the Queen of Arendelle (or to be just as charmed by her). Or anything Charlotte/Elsa. I prefer fluff, but I'm okay with anything that's not dark!fic or sad."

Visiting foreign Kingdoms as a guest of the Crown Prince and Princess Consort of Maldonia happened to be one of the perks of being Tiana’s best friend, and Charlotte loved it. Whenever Naveen’s parents required him to go to a Kingdom for one reason or another, Naveen and Tiana invited her to go along, if she liked. They enjoyed her company, her father wanted her to learn the ins and outs of making business-type transactions (as someday she would be expected to take over her father’s sugar mill business), and she just loved traveling to all these different places— plus, hey, these places sometimes had Princes! 

And, in January, shortly after the New Year began, Naveen’s parents asked him to go to the Kingdom of Arendelle to meet with and open up relations with the new (as of six months prior) Queen. 

“…They were a very closed off Kingdom up until middle of last year for some reason, I do not know. But, after the Coronation of Queen Elsa, they are having lots of parties and such!” Naveen said. “I have heard tell that Queen and the Crown Princess love chocolate, so maybe you can do business with Arendelle on behalf of Big Daddy.” He gave her a wink. 

Charlotte certainly wanted to go; always good to ask some questions, however.

“What’s the weather like?” Charlotte asked.

Naveen made a “Brr!” sound, which Charlotte took to mean it was super cold currently.

“But I have heard the summers are wonderful,” Naveen said. 

“They have aurora borealis this time of year, though,” Tiana said with a smile.

“I’ve always wanted to see them!” Charlotte exclaimed. “Let’s go!”

“Just one little thing though, Lottie,” Tiana said. “There are no Princes of Arendelle. The Royal Family of Arendelle currently consists of the Queen and her sister.”

“No Princes?” Charlotte asked. Tiana and Naveen nodded. Charlotte did not miss a beat and simply repeated her earlier statement of “Let’s go!”

 

 

“We’re having more visitors!” Anna exclaimed. “Who are they?”

“Crown Prince Naveen and Princess Consort Tiana, of Maldonia, as well as their guest, Miss Charlotte La Bouff, of the United States,” Elsa explained. “I expect they may bring an entourage along with them.”

“The more the merrier!” Anna replied. 

“I most heartily agree, Anna. And my understanding is the Princess Consort is a restaurateur, a chef in her home country of the United States,” Elsa replied. 

“Oh wow!” Anna said, awed. 

“If she consents, I imagine she may create a wonderful dinner for us,” Elsa replied. 

“What about their named plus one?” Anna said. 

Elsa consulted her information before stating, “Miss La Bouff is an heiress to a sugar mill in New Orleans, Louisiana, United States.” 

Elsa gracefully stood up from her seat. And, Anna, being well aware that sugar was an ingredient in chocolate, walked around her sister slowly, her arms behind her, and coyly said, “Chocolate has sugar in it, Elsa.”

“I know, Anna,” Elsa said, smiling.

“We could have some American sugar in our chocolate!” Anna exclaimed. “I love foreign chocolate!” 

Anna squealed. She skipped around her sister.

“Anna!” Elsa laughed. 

Anna stopped skipping, to stand in front of her sister and then begged, “Oh please, please, please, please make an agreement to get sugar from them somehow!”

“We shall see,” Elsa replied.

Not long after their conversation, Elsa and Anna did welcome Naveen, Tiana, and Charlotte to Arendelle. 

“Welcome to my Kingdom, Your Highness Prince Naveen, Your Highness Princess Tiana, and Miss La Bouff. I am Queen Elsa and this is Princess Anna, my sister,” Elsa addressed them. “I hope that you have a wonderful time in Arendelle.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” was their reply, before addressing Anna as “Your Highness.”

Elsa did not have much chance to speak with the guest of the Maldonian royals in the first three days of their visit— barring a friendly smile, a glance over at her, and a “Hello” here and there— as the priority was to have a variety of political meetings and to establish a positive relationship with the Kingdom of Maldonia. And these meetings went over well. 

Elsa found Naveen and Tiana very charming, and Naveen and Tiana found Elsa just as charming. Elsa got to show off her ice magic to them, which they found enchanting (Naveen even said so). Tiana got the chance to show off her culinary skills at the small private dinner (to which both Kristoff and Charlotte would be attending) they were to have that third evening. There was to be a ball in two days.

In the time before the dinner, while Naveen chattered with her sister and Kristoff, Elsa had the chance to speak with Charlotte. Charlotte had initiated the conversation.

“Your Majesty, you are really going to _love_ the delicious foods that Tia creates! I can preach to this; I’ve been eatin’ her food since we were kids. And from man-catching beignets—mm mm mm!— to jambalaya, she is absolutely amazin’!” Charlotte exclaimed. She bounced in her seat as she spoke, and she was so energetic and excitable. She then added a respectful, “Your Majesty.”

“You may call me Elsa, Miss La Bouff,” Elsa said, kindly, with a bright smile at the energetic young woman.

Charlotte returned the bright smile, and added, “Thank you. And you can call me Charlotte, Elsa. Or even Lottie.” 

“Thank you, Charlotte. In addition, I am certain I will enjoy anything Princess Tiana creates,” Elsa said. “Please tell me a little about yourself, Charlotte. I would like to know more about you.” She smiled at Charlotte.

Charlotte let out a high-pitched squeal, which was quite delightful to hear (she heard Naveen chuckle “Lottie!”), and then began to talk about her life.

Elsa listened intently as Charlotte talked, finding her interesting and engaging. They both talked about their lives for a time, before moving onto a variety of topics from the weather in New Orleans (“We never get snow so this is a nice change!”) to how beautiful Arendelle is (“You should see it in the summer! It is positively beautiful!”), and even chocolate (“I guarantee you, honey, Tia is going to have some chocolate dish to share with us!”). Upon hearing about that, Anna caused a disruption in the conversation by squealing and exclaiming, “We get to have chocolate!” 

Luckily, Tiana did make a beautiful chocolate dish, which she said, “Made with sugar from La Bouff Sugar Mills from New Orleans, Louisiana.”

Charlotte gave a bright, proud (but not smug) smile and said, “Yep.” 

Their dinner was wonderful, and while Elsa conversed with everyone at her table, Elsa’s conversation was monopolized by Charlotte, and she was completely fine with this. Charlotte was absolutely charming. 

They even scheduled a meeting for the following afternoon to discuss an agreement involving bringing La Bouff sugar to Arendelle. 

And when they went their separate ways for the evening, it was almost painful. 

“Elsa made a friend! Elsa made a friend!” Anna sang, as she, Elsa, and Kristoff headed towards their bedrooms.

Elsa smiled softly. “Yes, I find Miss La Bouff exceptionally charming. I enjoyed talking with her today,” Elsa replied.

“Yeah you did,” Anna said. She nudged her sister. 

Kristoff snorted. 

“What say you, Kristoff?” Elsa asked.

“Elsa made a friend!” was his response, to which Anna joined in on chanting. 

Elsa sighed happily and smiled and said mutedly, “Yes, I did. Now, to bed.” 

Meanwhile, in the living spaces of the castle meant for visiting royals and such, Charlotte was also sighing happily.

“Looks like Lottie is charmed by the magic of the Queen of Arendelle,” Tiana said. She nudged her friend.

“Oh, honey! I am!” Charlotte exclaimed. “She’s so wonderful and such a joy to talk to! Such a beautiful person!”

“Bet you look forward to your meeting with her tomorrow, yes? And the ball in a few days?” Naveen asked.

Charlotte exclaimed in the affirmative for both. 

 

 

Charlotte spent the next morning preparing for her meeting with Elsa, and then in the mid-afternoon she had that meeting with the Queen of Arendelle. 

When Charlotte was allowed into the meeting room, Elsa had been idly using her ice magic making snow and ice above her hands— a sight that Charlotte found absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Your magic is so beautiful, Elsa,” Charlotte said softly.

“Thank you, my dear; I think so too,” Elsa said, a genuine smile on her face. “Now, let’s talk about sugar.” 

Their meeting went swimmingly. Arendelle now had a business relationship with La Bouff Sugar Mills where they would send a specified amount of sugar every three months and be paid handsomely for doing so. Charlotte would personally bring the sugar to Arendelle (a detail that completely thrilled Elsa— she would get to see this beautiful, vibrant woman again and again!) 

As they headed out of the meeting room, walking close together, their fingers touching softly, Elsa asked, “Will you be at the ball tomorrow?”

“Of course! I love dancin’ and I love parties!” Charlotte exclaimed. 

“Wonderful. I hope to see you there, Lottie,” Elsa replied. 

“Same here, honey!” Charlotte replied, happily. 

And of course, they did see each other at the ball to celebrate Arendelle’s newfound relationship with Maldonia. Once the announcing of royals and such had been done, the best part could begin: dancing and eating and fun.

It was a gorgeous ball: where Elsa had used her powers for ice decorations, Tiana had contributed to some of the food, and in addition, the auroras were showing themselves magnificently this night. 

It truly was a wonderful ball. Everyone looked beautiful— especially Charlotte, Elsa noted. Charlotte’s beautiful essence shone brightly at the ball. She admired her from afar, as she stood in front of the ballroom, near her throne.

“Hey, you should dance with Charlotte, Elsa,” Anna whispered to her during a brief pause from dancing.

Elsa smiled softly.

The mantra of her life until six months prior (“Conceal, don’t feel”) played briefly in her head before being extinguished handily by the thought of dancing with Charlotte and how unbelievably happy it made her feel.

“I will,” Elsa said. She had a happy smile on her face that radiated from her.

Elsa sighed gently before she walked off the platform, regally walking towards Charlotte, who had been talking with Tiana and Naveen.

“I beg your pardon, Your Highnesses, Miss La Bouff,” Elsa said, as she interrupted their conversation. They nodded in acknowledgement. She turned to Charlotte and asked, “Miss La Bouff— Charlotte, would you like to dance? With me?” 

The bright smile that Charlotte already had brightened even more and she nodded her assent vigorously. 

“Yes, of course, darlin’!” Charlotte exclaimed. She corrected herself, to be a little bit more formal, “I mean, Your Majesty.” She curtsied.

“Elsa’s just fine, Lottie,” Elsa reminded gently, smiling. Elsa held out her hand towards Charlotte, who took it. 

Now they were actually holding hands and the feeling was beautiful and wonderful. And she certainly had no intention of concealing her feelings, they would show.

Though the music happened to be fairly loud, she heard her sister’s “Whoo-hoo!” somewhere in the room. 

They danced together around the room for at least twenty minutes, holding hands and the other’s waist, looking into each other’s eyes. Just feeling so happy to be with each other.

“You look beautiful, Lottie,” Elsa whispered. 

“Thank you, honey,” Charlotte whispered back. “You look gorgeous yourself!”

After a while, the two left the confines of the ballroom to walk out onto a balcony overlooking the fjord. They had their arms wrapped around the other’s waist.

And the sky… beautiful colors of the aurora. 

Charlotte gasped happily. 

Elsa removed her arm from Charlotte’s waist to hold onto Charlotte’s arm. She smiled and sighed. 

“It’s _beautiful_!” Charlotte whispered awestruck. “So much color!”

She let out another happy sigh.

She turned to Elsa, “I’ve always wanted to see them!” Charlotte told her.

“And now you have,” Elsa replied. 

“And now I have,” Charlotte repeated. 

Silence while the two women looked up together at the aurora, and enjoyed each other’s company and closeness. 

“Lottie?” Elsa whispered. 

“Hmm?” Charlotte replied, idly, looking at her. 

“May I kiss you?” Elsa asked. 

“You may,” Charlotte whispered.

And their lips met for a long moment. 

And Elsa felt jubilant. 

As did Charlotte. 

They sighed happily, looking up at the truly wondrous aurora together. No talking, just enjoying each other’s company. After a short while of this, Charlotte whispered “Elsa,” softly, which got Elsa to look in Charlotte’s direction.

Charlotte gently kissed Elsa’s cheek. 

They looked into each other’s eyes and then brought their lips together again at the same time. The feeling was wonderful and beautiful and all Elsa could think of was how happy she felt. 

Eventually, the two women went back to the ballroom and the ball eventually drew to a lovely end. 

And the Maldonian Royals and Charlotte had to leave less than two days later. 

“I’ll be back next month with La Bouff sugar, darlins’!” Charlotte exclaimed, speaking to both Elsa and Anna before she left.

Anna squealed, bouncing.

“I look forward to seeing you again, Lottie,” Elsa said. She embraced the woman. 

 

 

The next month, February, Charlotte came back to Arendelle with the La Bouff sugar, and stayed for a week, mostly so she could spend some time with the Queen of Arendelle.

For the next nine months following, Charlotte would come every three months in accordance with their business agreement to bring La Bouff sugar for the Royal Household of Arendelle. She would spend a week in the Kingdom, mostly to have some quality time with Elsa, who she had grown to care and love very much for, and she knew Elsa felt the same. 

At the fourth time— she came in February, May, August, and November (the current date), Elsa asked to alter the business arrangement so that Charlotte would come every two months instead of three. 

This change was agreed upon. 

 

 

“I know why you agreed to do that,” Anna said in a singsong voice, a few days after Charlotte’s week visit had concluded. The two sisters and Kristoff sat together at a table having a meal.

“Because you like La Bouff sugar in your chocolate?” Elsa asked, coyly.

Kristoff snorted. 

“That’s true,” he mumbled before going back to his meal. 

“Well, yeah,” Anna conceded. “But!” she exclaimed. She gestured—raising her arm while holding her fork. “You like her!” 

Elsa smiled brightly, hardly bothering to hide it. She saw no point in concealing her feelings for Charlotte, not after spending so much time concealing her feelings for most of her life.

“You smile just like that every time she comes to visit,” Kristoff noted. 

“Yeah, you totally do!” Anna agreed. 

“I know,” Elsa said. “And yes, I like her very much.” She added with that same bright smile. “Though, it’s more than liking,” she added softly. 

Anna let out a happy squeak, having heard what she said. 

 

 

When Charlotte came two months later in January, to spend the week with Elsa and to bring La Bouff sugar to Arendelle, Elsa invited Charlotte’s father to visit her Kingdom for the next visit.

“I’d very much like to meet the father of the woman who I love very much,” Elsa explained. “And who it would make me incredibly happy to share my life with.” 

Charlotte froze for a moment, realizing what Elsa meant. 

“Oh, Elsa,” she whispered. 

Elsa embraced Charlotte, whispering how she loved her so much. 

Thus, when Elsa asked Charlotte to marry her, Charlotte agreed.

Both women were completely thrilled. 

In addition, so was Anna. 

 

 

Two months later, in March, with the next shipment of La Bouff sugar came both Charlotte and her father. 

“I think your sister is fidgeting,” Kristoff whispered to Anna, as they stood behind Elsa awaiting the arrival of the La Bouffs. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her do that. You’re normally the one who’s fidgeting.”

“I can hear you,” Elsa said.

Anna giggled. 

Eli La Bouff was an incredibly pleasant man. He greeted Elsa with a very warm hug, which she accepted and he said, “So this is the beautiful young woman that has made my daughter so happy! I have heard so much about you from my daughter and Tiana. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, darling.”

“I am pleased to meet you as well, Mr. La Bouff,” Elsa said. 

“Ah! Call me Big Daddy, you’re family to me!” he replied. 

“Big Daddy, welcome to Arendelle. Welcome to my family,” Elsa replied. She introduced Big Daddy to Anna and Kristoff.

He greeted Anna and Kristoff with hugs and handshakes. 

 

Later that year, Elsa and Charlotte were happily and joyfully married in an incredibly beautiful ceremony with their loved ones in attendance.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Array (My Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716922) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia)




End file.
